Sour Sweet Summer
by KimSunRi
Summary: Di liburan musim panas kali ini, Hyukjae termakan bujukan eommanya untuk menginap di perkebunan strawberry. Ia kira ini akan menjadi liburan yang membosankan. Tetapi mungkinkah perkiraannya tersebut salah? "Apa aku mengagetkanmu? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Namaku Aiden." EunHae(HyukjaeXAiden) Two Shot! *update epilogue! and the hidden 'surprise! xD* Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Sour Sweet Summer

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slight!Angst, Fantasy

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered (Two Shot)

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae(Hyukjae X Aiden)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/N : Ini _short-chaptered story_. Mungkin hanya 2 atau 3 _chapter_. _Most likely_ akan ada _happy-sad_ _ending_, tergantung _point of view_ pembaca. Oh iya, untuk Hyukjae disini, bayangkan penampilan _bad boy_ Euntyrone(Eunhyuk di _drama_ _musical_ Fame). Or, [https#:/yfrog.#com/Himg96/scaled.#php?tn=0&server=96&filename=u8ir.#jpg&xsize=480&ysize=480] *hilangkan 4 tanda # disitu ._ i use his image there just because i love _Euntyrone_ too much_ hehe.

Ah dan hampir lupa. Bagi yang belum tau, **Aiden** itu nama **Donghae** dalam bahasa inggris. _Uri fishy_ sendiri yang membuatnya. Seperti halnya nama inggris Hyukjae itu Spencer (meski itu bukan Hyuk yang bikin), dan sebagainya.

Enjoy!

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

**Author's POV**

Di sebuah rumah besar bak mansion megah, seorang _namja_ berambut merah sedang terebah terlentang diatas sofa. Ia hanya mengenakan boxer biru donkernya dengan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Ia berbaring dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah kipas plastik yang menutupi wajahnya. Bahkan dengan pakaian minim yang ia kenakan, ia masih bisa merasakan udara panas yang menyengat kulitnya yang seputih dan sehalus susu, karena sekarang sedang musim panas.

Ia mengerang dan mencoba mengkipas dirinya sendiri dengan sedikit energi yang tersisa. Sia-sia, ia membiarkan tangannya terjatuh dan menggantung disisi sofa, menutup matanya dengan putus asa. Ketika itu ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sofa kecil beberapa meter darinya. Ia mencuri lihat dan mendapati _eomma_nya duduk disana, kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Hyukjae, nak, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi perkebunan pamanmu musim panas ini?"

Sang namja berambut merah, Hyukjae, bangkit bangun dari posisinya sebelumnya. Ia terduduk di sofa dan menatap _eomma_nya dengan tatapan _apa-kau-serius_ miliknya. Karena Sungguh, bila rumah mereka yang megah ini saja bisa terasa sepanas ini, bagaimana keadaan sebuah perkebunan? Sepanas neraka?

"Jangan beri _eomma_ tatapan horor itu. Perkebunannya di atas gunung kok! Emm… Lumayan."

Dari caranya mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, Hyukjae tau perkebunan itu tidak benar-benar berada di _atas_ gunung. Ia mengerang lagi, merapikan kausnya yang kusut sedikit.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Pergi saja bersama _appa_ dan berbulan madu lagi atau apalah."

"Ayolah. Kangin _yeobo_ juga akan ikut bersama kita. Kalau kau tidak ikut kau mau apa? Membusuk di sini?" _Eomma_nya, Leeteuk berujar.

"Lebih baik daripada membusuk disana," jawab Hyukjae, bangkit berdiri dari sofa.

"Paling tidak kau bisa mendapat makanan disana. Karena seingat _eomma_, kau tidak bisa memasak dan ditinggal sendirian berarti kau akan mati kelaparan."

"Aku bisa telepon _delivery_. Kita ini hidup di jaman modern!"

Hyukjae berbalik dan berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan santai, melambaikan tangannya keatas tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Menandakan ia benar-benar tak tertarik dengan tawaran itu. Tapi mengetahui reaksi ini yang akan datang dari _aegya_nya, Leeteuk menyeringai sebelum berujar dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kurasa hanya aku dan Kangin _yeobo_ yang akan pergi ke **kebun ****_strawberry_** itu."

Hyukjae langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam. Ia menolehkan kepalanya perlahan untuk menghadap _eomma_nya.

"Tadi… _eomma_ bilang…?"

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

**Hyukjae's POV**

_Aku tidak percaya aku setuju untuk datang kesini._

Aku menghela napas panjang sambil melompat turun dari kendaraan ini. Benar-benar melompat turun karena sebelumnya aku duduk di bagian belakang truk _pick up_ ini. Kenapa kamu menggunakan truk ini sejak memasuki kota pun masih menjadi tanda tanya bagiku. Aku menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celana kulit hitamku dari debu, dan meluruskan jaket kulit hitamku.

_Lihatlah tempat ini, bahkan gerbang kayu itu terlihat tua dan rapuh._

_Seperti bisa roboh kapanpun._

"Ayo masuk, kita lihat-lihat perkebunannya," _appa_ku, Kangin menyarankan.

"_Appa_, apa benar ada kebun _strawberry_ disini…? Tempat ini terlihat… terlantar."

"Tentu ada, sayang! Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya!" Seru _eomma_ku bersemangat.

Aku menggerutu saat mereka mulai berjalan menuju gerbang itu. Aku mengikuti dengan malas, masih mengira itu mustahil. Maksudku, udara begitu _panas_, dan tempat ini terlihat tua. Aku takut yang ada dibalik gerbang kayu dan pintu kayu besar yang tertutup itu hanyalah padang gurun atau semacamnya.

_Kurasa memang keputusan yang salah untuk ikut kesini…_

_Mungkin tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang baik-…_

*kriek…*

_Astaga…!_

Aku hampir menjerit histeris seperti anak sekolah menengah labil saat melewati pintu itu. Yang bisa kulihat sekarang hanyalah barisan-barisan tumbuhan hijau dengan tinggi sekitar dua puluh sentimeter, dengan buah merah mungil dibawahnya, mengintip dan menunggu untuk dipetik.

"Hyukjae, sayang, berhenti nyengir seperti orang idiot. Kau menyeramkan."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menghiraukan ejekan _eomma_. Tapi aku mengikuti sarannya untuk berhenti memperlihatkan deretan gigiku, dan kembali ke wajah datarku. Aku masih harus menjaga image, kau tau?

.

**Author's POV**

"Ini kebun yang sangat bagus, bukan begitu?" Leeteuk berujar.

"Ya, ya… Apapunlah…" Hyukjae menjawab seadanya, mencoba terlihat tidak peduli meski sebenarnya tidak begitu.

Yah, Hyukjae adalah seorang _namja_ 'berandalan'. Dengan jaket kulit hitam dan celana senada, diatas kaus putih tipis tanpa lengan dan rambut berwarna merah yang ditata jabrik keatas, banyak yang cukup takut padanya. Meski begitu ia sebenarnya memiliki sisi manis saat berhadapan dengan buah merah kecil bernama _strawberry_ itu. Tetapi ego nya amat tinggi. Tetap saja tidak bisa menipu mata kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami akan mengecek tempat kita menginap nanti dulu. Cobalah untuk tidak menghabiskan semua _strawberry_ disini!" Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Tidak apa kok. Kami sudah memenuhi pesanan bulan ini, yang ada disini adalah sisanya. Kau boleh memetik dan memakan sebanyak yang kau mau!" Pamannya, Hankyung, berujar dengan ramah.

Hyukjae mengangguk sedikit, terlihat tidak peduli dan tidak tertarik. Namun setelah memastikan ketiga orang itu, yaitu Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Hankyung sudah pergi, Hyukjae langsung melompati pagar kayu disekeliling perkebunan itu. Ia tidak repot-repot mengambil keranjang. Ia hanya berdiri di depan tanaman _strawberry_ pertama yang ia temukan.

Hyukjae berjongkok di depan tanaman kecil itu. Ia menyibak daunnya perlahan, dan disambut oleh pemandangan buah-buahan merah kecil matang yang begitu menggodanya. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar menunjukkan gusinya, bersemangat dan antusias. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia menggenggam sebuah _strawberry_ yang ada.

*Pluk!*

*Bruk!*

Sebagaimana idiot dan kuatnya Hyukjae, ia mencabut bukan hanya satu buah _strawberry_, tetapi seluruh tanaman malang itu. Membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh kebelakang. Panik, ia buru-buru bangkit kembali ke posisi jongkoknya, dan mengubur kembali akar tanaman itu ke tanah. Menepuk-nepuknya berharap tanaman itu tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.

"Aku lihat lho~"

Hyukjae terlonjak karena suara tiba-tiba tersebut. Ia berbalik hingga tubuhnya berhadapan dengan pemilik suara itu. Ia baru saja hendak memaki orang itu dengan kasar. Tetapi entah mengapa ia malah hanya terdiam menatapnya.

_Namja_. Meski begitu ia terlihat agak manis di mata Hyukjae, mungkin karena terlihat sedikit kekanakan. Rambutnya yang berwarna _brunette_ terlihat halus dan lembut, tidak terlalu pendek namun tidak terlalu panjang juga, membingkai wajahnya dengan pas. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang cukup tipis, mungkin untuk mencegah terlalu panas dan sedikit longgar. Dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru. _Namja_ itu tersenyum _angelic_, dan Hyukjae mencoba menghiraukan fakta bahwa ia cukup terpana karena senyuman itu.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, berani mengagetkanku seperti itu?" Hyukjae berujar menusuk.

_Namja_ itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan ekspresi kekanakannya, "Apa aku mengagetkanmu? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Namaku Aiden," ia melontarkan seulas _angelic smile_ yang cerah lagi.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menepuk celananya dari debu. Ia berjalan menjauhi pendatang baru itu, dan pergi lebih dalam di kebun itu. Ia berjongkok lagi, mencoba memetik sebuah _strawberry_. Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya hanyalah ulangan dari kejadian sebelumnya. Ia mendengar kekehan kecil dari _namja_ tadi. Ia mendengus saat _namja_ itu menghampirinya kembali.

"Kau hanya akan menghancurkan kebun ini jika kau terus melakukan itu. Kau tidak bisa asal menariknya saja," sarannya.

Hyukjae mengiriminya _death glare_ yang ia pelajari dari teman sekolahnya. Hampir menggerutu kesal dan mendesis seperti seekor anjing yang sedang marah. Tapi _namja_ itu terlihat sama sekali tidak menyadari rasa geramnya dan membungkuk disampingnya dengan santai, perlahan menggapai sebuah _strawberry_ dan memetiknya dengan perlahan. Ia mengulurkannya kepada Hyukjae dengan senyuman _angelic_nya.

"Ini!" Ucapnya dengan nada bersahabat.

Hyukjae mendengus, menepis tangan di hadapannya dengan kasar. Meski begitu Aiden tidak terlihat marah karenanya. Malahan, ia tersenyum dan kembali membungkuk lagi. Ia menggapai sebuah _strawberry_.

"Pertama, kau mengambilnya perlahan seperti ini. Kemudian gunakan kuku jarimu untuk memotong tangkainya. Pastikan tidak terlalu dekat dengan buahnya kalau tidak mau mengeluarkan getahnya," jelasnya.

Hyukjae bertingkah seakan ia tidak melihat kearahnya sedikitpun. Ia menatap arah lain dengan tatapan dinginnya. Aiden menghela napas pelan, menggigit buah _strawberry_ yang ia petik sebelumnya dan berlalu dari situ tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Hyukjae akhirnya melihat kesekelilingnya. Melihat _namja_ itu sudah tidak ada, ia bergeser mendekat kearah tanaman _strawberry_ yang ada. Mengambil sebuah kedalam tangannya, ia mengikuti instruksi Aiden sebelumnya dan memetiknya perlahan. Ia menatap buah merah di telapak tangannya. Kemudian senyuman lebarnya terulas, sebelum menggigit dan memakan buah itu dengan riang.

Meski begitu ia tidak menyadari, Aiden masih mengamatinya dari kejauhan, tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakannya.

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

**Hyukjae's POV**

_Ini benar-benar serasa di surga!_

Aku terus menampilkan _gummy smile_ lebar saat memakan lebih banyak buah ini. Aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi berapa banyak yang telah kumakan. Tetapi melihat kearah tumpukan batang kecil itu, yang sudah menggunung di sampingku, kurasa tidak hanya sedikit yang telah kucerna.

Aku tidak tau sudah berapa jam aku menghabiskan waktu disini, hanya memakan buah-buah itu seperti tiada hari esok di kamusku. Meski begitu aku tidak peduli. Aku masih asik memakan buah saat tiba-tiba sesuatu membuatku membeku di tempat saat aku hendak menggapai sebuah _strawberry_ lagi.

"… Sial."

Aku mengumpat pelan saat melihat sebuah kumbang biru bulat aneh diatas sebuah daun _strawberry_. Aku merasa serangga menyeramkan itu sedang menatap balik padaku dengan mata hitam besarnya yang bulat.

_Sial. Serangga itu berukuran sangat besar._

_(A/N : sebenarnya, itu hanya sebesar setengah kuku jari kelingkingmu, Hyukjae)_

Aku menatapnya nyalang meski sebenarnya di dalam diriku tengah gemetar dengan horor.

_Aku. Benci. Serangga._

Aku mencoba tidak bergerak seinci pun dihadapan makhluk horor itu. Jemariku lima sentimeter jauhnya darinya, dan aku tidak berani bergerak menjauh karena mungkin ia bisa memakanku hidup-hidup. Kemudian aku mendapat _shock_ terbesar dalam hidupku.

*pluk*

"A-! ASDKAJHKF! PERGI DARIKU!"

Serangga itu melompat keatas jemariku. Aku melompat bangun dari posisi dudukku dan mengibaskan tanganku dengan panik, meneriakinya serentetan makian dan kutukan yang otakku bahkan tidak proses terlebih dahulu. Saat tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung kebelakang dan aku kehilangan keseimbanganku.

*Bham!*

_Appo. Kepalaku._

_Apa itu… Bintang…?_

Dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

**Author's POV**

Hyukjae mengerang kesakitan sedikit setelah beberapa lama. Ia merasa kepalanya berkedut pelan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuka matanya dan terdiam seperti itu hingga rasa sakitnya berkurang. Ia masih terbaring di tanah. Tetapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

_Kenapa tanahnya tidak terasa keras?_

Kemudian ia merasakan tangan mengusap lembut rambutnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, mengedip sesekali untuk menyesuaikan banyaknya cahaya matahari yang masuk.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara memasuki telinganya. Dan ia disambut oleh senyuman _namja brunette_ sebelumnya. Hyukjae langsung menyadari ia berada di pangkuan _namja_ itu. Hyukjae mencoba bangkit duduk, tetapi rasa sakit di kepalanya membuatnya pusing. Ia merasa Aiden mendorongnya kembali untuk berbaring. Ia mendesis dengan suara pelan.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak sampai kau merasa baikan," jawabnya singkat.

Hyukjae menggeram dan melemparinya sebuah _death glare_ lagi. Tapi ia masih terlihat tidak terpengaruh. Hyukjae mencoba berguling jatuh dari pangkuannya, tetapi ia menahan kedua bahunya. Hyukjae menghela napas panjang dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Kau menyebalkan," gumamnya.

"Kau memiliki cara yang aneh untuk berterimakasih pada penolongmu. Aku bahkan membuang serangga itu!" Ia terkekeh pelan.

Hyukjae terbata karena rasa malu, "D-diamlah…!"

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Aiden.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tidak adil jika aku memberitaumu namaku, tetapi kau tidak mau memberitau milikmu."

"Lalu? Aku tidak pernah menanyakan namamu. Salahmu sendiri."

Aiden menghela napas atas tingkah keras kepala namun kekanakannya. _Namja_ berambut merah ini benar-benar sesuatu yang berbeda, pikirnya.

"Kau tau? Untuk seseorang yang terlihat seperti anak berandalan, kau begitu unik. Menyukai _strawberry_, memakannya dengan senyuman manis, dan takut pada serangga."

Hyukjae kembali menggeram pelan dan Aiden hanya terkekeh. Hyukjae baru saja hendak membentaknya karena telah mengejeknya, tetapi Aiden kembali berucap.

"Meski begitu tak apa. Semua orang memiliki sisi lembut, entah sesuatu yang mereka sukai atau sesuatu yang mereka benci. Itu hal normal. Karena itulah kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, terutama rasa sukamu terhadap buah _strawberry_," ujarnya dengan senyuman.

Entah mengapa Hyukjae merasa tenang dan nyaman dengan perkataan dan keberadaannya. Mungkin bila itu salah satu musuhnya, atau anggota gengnya di Seoul yang mengetahui 'rahasia' kecilnya itu, mereka akan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Dilain sisi _namja_ ini terlihat amat santai dengan itu. Dan berada di atas pangkuannya terasa nyaman. Aiden perlahan membawa jemarinya ke rambut Hyukjae. Jemari panjang itu kembali mengelus rambutnya dengan amat lembut.

"Dan kurasa _eomma_mu sudah tau tentang hal itu. Jadi tidak perlu bertingkah cuek. _Strawberry_ memang enak kok."

Hyukjae menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut itu. Sentuhannya terasa seperti sihir. Bisa membuatnya merasa tenang dengan mudah, padahal Hyukjae sebenarnya adalah orang dengan amarah pendek. Aiden tersenyum melihat ekspresi damai diwajahnya.

"…jae," Aiden mendengarnya menggumam.

"_Mwo_?"

"Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae… Namaku…"

Aiden melontarkan _angelic smile_nya, masih mengelus lembut rambut Hyukjae. Dan sang _namja_ berambut merah tidak bisa lagi merasa lebih nyaman dari ini.

"Kalau begitu, senang bertemu denganmu, Hyukjae."

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

Keesokan harinya saat Hyukjae pergi ke kebun itu, Aiden sudah ada disana. Ia sedang duduk di tempat yang sama dimana kemarin Hyukjae berbaring di pangkuannya. Ia menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae dan tersenyum manis, melambai kearahnya. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk kaku dan menghampirinya. Ia duduk di samping Aiden, dan Aiden menyodorkan sebuah keranjang kecil dipenuhi dengan buah merah kecil itu padanya.

"Ini. Kau datang kesini untuk memakan ini lagi kan?" Tawarnya dengan senyuman.

Kali ini Hyukjae mengangguk lebih yakin dan mengambil keranjang itu. Ia mulai memakan buah-buah itu tanpa sanggup menahan seulas senyuman di bibirnya. Aiden hanya memperhatikannya yang sedang makan, memperhatikan tiap senyum kecil yang terlontar.

"… Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Hyukjae kaku. Ia sendiri terkejut dirinya bisa memulai pembicaraan.

"_Ani_. Nikmati saja. Aku tau itu tidak cukup untukmu," Aiden terkekeh.

Hyukjae hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban dan kembali makan. Karena sejujurnya, ia belum terbiasa berbicara ramah dengan orang asing. Mereka menghabiskan beberapa waktu dalam kesunyian seperti itu.

"Jadi… Kau keponakan Hankyung _ahjussi_?" Tanya Aiden.

Hyukjae mengangguk, masih memakan _strawberry_.

"Kau akan menatap disini? Atau hanya menghabiskan waktu liburan?"

"Hanya untuk liburan musim panas," jawabnya singkat.

"Cukup jarang anak kota sepertimu mau menghabiskan liburan di tempat seperti ini. Terutama orang-orang yang kelihatannya suka berada di kota besar," ia berujar, menatap rambut merah Hyukjae.

"Mengecat rambut tidak berarti aku anak kota dan suka berada di kota. Berada disini juga bukan berarti aku ingin menghabiskan liburanku disini, mungkin sebagian benar karena aku ingin _strawberry_nya," Hyukjae berujar, menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya.

Aiden mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, "Jadi, kau suka berada dimana?"

Atas pertanyaan itu, Hyukjae berhenti makan. Ia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap menerawang jauh menembus langit biru yang luas. Aiden terdiam melihat tatapan kosong penuh kerinduan yang ia keluarkan. Dan bagaimana angin lembut menerpa mereka.

"Tidak tau. Mungkin tidak dimanapun," jawab Hyukjae akhirnya.

Untuk sesaat, ia terlihat larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Tidak dimanapun…?"

Hyukjae mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan Aiden menyadari bagaimana mata hitam kelam itu berubah semakin kosong. Tidak ada keinginan hidup disana. Tanpa ragu, Aiden mengangkat tangannya kembali, mencapai rambut Hyukjae, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Awalnya Hyukjae terkejut, teatapi kemudian bahunya merosot turun dengan rileks, dan ia kembali menutup matanya.

"Aneh…" Gumamnya dengan suara amat pelan, meski begitu Aiden dapat mendengarnya.

Aiden terdiam, menunggu Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tidak berhenti mengelus Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Aneh rasanya… kau bisa membuatku merasa nyaman dan damai… Hanya dengan berada disini, seperti ini."

Aiden tersenyum _angelic_ atas pernyataan penuh kejujuran itu.

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

Hyukjae sedang berbaring diatas rumput, kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala sebagai bantal. Aiden duduk di sisinya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan yang nyaman, saat tiba-tiba perut Hyukjae berbunyi karena rasa lapar. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya, bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan masih menutup matanya. Aiden yang mendengarnya dengan jelas terkekeh.

"Lapar?" Tanyanya.

Tapi Hyukjae tetap terdiam.

"Jangan bilang kau belum makan apapun selain _strawberry_ hari ini?"

Kali ini perut Hyukjae kembali berbunyi, menjawab untuknya. Ia berbalik masih berbaring, menghadap arah lain. Memunggungi Aiden untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Kau sudah pernah coba makan_ strawberry pie_? Enak lho. Aku bisa membuatnya untukmu jika kau mau. Ada bungalow di dekat sini dengan dapur kecil untuk kebun _strawberry_ ini. Kita bisa menggunakannya," tawar Aiden.

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae bangkit, mengagetkan Aiden akan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Ia berdiri dan berjalan santai menuju bungalow tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Aiden terkekeh pelan kembali, mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

Hyukjae melihat sekeliling bungalow. Cukup sederhana dan kecil, berinterior kayu dan kaca. Di sisi belakang, yang manghadap kearah perkebunan terlihat seperti dapur terbuka. Hyukjae bersandar pada salah satu meja dapur, menatap kearah luar balkon terbuka yang menampilkan perkebunan itu.

*kriek…*

Hyukjae berbalik dan mendapati Aiden membuka sebuah lemari dapur yang tinggi, mencari bahan-bahan. _Namja brunette_ itu tersenyum saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Kemudian ia berjinjit untuk meraihnya, yang sepertinya tepung. Meski begitu ia tidak dapat menggapainya. Hyukjae menahan tawanya melihat _namja brunette_ itu cemberut.

_Namja ini manis sekali._

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya sendiri dan menyentak dirinya karena telah berpikir demikian. Membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, ia menghampirinya tanpa suara, berdiri di belakangnya dan berjinjit mengambil tepung itu dengan tangan kanannya. Selisih tinggi mereka amat tipis, tapi Hyukjae dapat menggapainya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa posisinya seperti memeluk _namja brunette_ itu dari belakang.

Aiden terlihat tidak keberatan. Meski wajahnya bersemu sedikit akibat jarak diantara mereka yang begitu tipis. Hyukjae mengambil satu langkah mundur, menyodorkan tepung itu padanya, masih tidak menyadari kedekatan mereka sebelumnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan heran melihat wajah merah Aiden. Alisnya bertaut, dan untuk sesaat ia terlihat cukup manis.

Di mata Aiden, Hyukjae terlihat seperti anak anjing yang penurut dengan kedua telinga turun, dan ekor berkibas menunggu makanan. Ia tertawa pelan, membuat Hyukjae semakin bingung. Tetapi ia menggeleng dan berbalik, mengambil bahan-bahan lain yang dibutuhkan. Hyukjae kembali bersandar pada tembok di dekat situ, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Meski begitu ia mulai merasa tidak betah melihat Aiden mengerjakan beberapa hal sekaligus. Ia menghela napas, menggulung lengan jaket kulitnya hingga siku, sama seperti yang Aiden lakukan pada kemeja putihnya. Kemudian ia menghampirinya, mengambil sebuah mangkuk kosong dari tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya datar.

Aiden cukup terkejut Hyukjae mau membantu. Tetapi ia mengulaskan _angelic smile_ khasnya, membuat Hyukjae terpana sedikit. Kemudian ia menunjuk tepungnya dan memberi beberapa isyarat tangan.

"Bantu aku membuat adonan. Pertama, tuangkan tepung ini kesana."

_Hanya menuangkan tepungnya… bukan…?_

*Buff~!*

Sebagaimana bodohnya dia, Hyukjae membuat kepulan asap dari tepung terigu. Kedua orang itu terbatuk keras. Saat asap tersebut pudar, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain selama kurang lebih sepuluh detik dalam keheningan. Kemudian tiba-tiba tawa Hyukjae meledak.

"K-kau… T-tepung… Di hidungm-mu," Hyukjae berujar susah payah diantara napas tawanya.

Kali itu Aiden bahkan tidak bisa mengkomentari noda tepung di pipi kiri Hyukjae. Ia terpana oleh tawa tiba-tiba Hyukjae. Dan ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya ingin selalu melihat Hyukjae tertawa seperti itu, selama ia masih dapat melihatnya.

"Hyukkie," bisiknya.

Hyukjae masih larut dalam tawanya, ia bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan akrab tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan Aiden dan hanya bisa menjawab 'apa?' yang terdengar kabur dan tidak jelas diantara tarikan napasnya, sambil menghapus setetes air mata di sudut matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Tangan kanannya menggenggam bagian kaus pada perutnya.

"Kau memiliki tawa yang… indah," ujar Aiden dengan senyuman.

Tawa Hyukjae langsung terhenti dengan mulut sedikit terbuka atas pujian itu. Tapi kemudian setelah kata-kata itu meresap kedalam otaknya, sesuatu yang agak mengejutkan terjadi. Hyukjae tidak mendengus seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, sama sekali tidak. Melainkan Hyukjae tersenyum, senyuman singkat namun tulus.

"_Gomawo_…"

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

Kegiatan memasak mereka cukup kacau. Sesekali Hyukjae akan mengacau meski tidak sengaja, seperti salah memasukan garam saat seharusnya ia memasukkan gula. Atau memecahkan telur dengan kulit telurnya bersamaan. Tetapi mereka amat menikmatinya. Hyukjae banyak tertawa saat mereka memasak, dan Aiden merasa amat puas karenanya. Hyukjae terlihat semakin terbuka padanya sekarang.

"Apa ini cukup baik?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Ia menunjukkan adonan yang sedari tadi ia bentuk di loyang. Setelah memastikan bentuknya cukup wajar dan pantas, ia menunjukkannya pada Aiden dengan tatapan penuh harap. Aiden terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresinya itu.

"Sempurna," puji Aiden.

Aiden melihat bagaimana wajah Hyukjae berubah cerah seperti yang biasa anak kecil pancarkan saat dipuji. Hyukjae meletakkan adonan itu di meja, dan duduk di bangku dekatnya. Ia meletakkan kedua sikunya diatas meja marmer itu, menggunakan kedua telapak tangan untuk menyangga dagunya selagi ia menatap punggung Aiden saat _namja brunette_ itu membuat isi pie di meja lain.

_Kita terlihat seperti pengantin baru saja…_

Pikir Hyukjae tanpa sadar. Aneh, Hyukjae bisa merasa amat rileks dan nyaman berada di dekat Aiden. Aneh bagaimana seorang Lee Hyukjae bisa bertingkah begitu santai. Ia merasa keberadaan Aiden berbeda dari siapapun. Ia merasa bahwa _namja_ itu bisa memahaminya sepenuhnya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia menemukan sesuatu.

_Atau mungkin, seseorang untuk dicintai._

Baru dua hari lamanya mereka bertemu. Tetapi sesungguhnya, berapakah waktu yang diperlukan untuk seseorang jatuh cinta? Atau mungkin berbeda untuk tiap orang? Terhenyak oleh pikirannya sendiri, Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya keras, mencoba menghilangkannya. Bertepatan dengan Aiden yang berbalik menghadapnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, dan tertawa pelan.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

"_Aniyo_. Tidak ada," jawab Hyukjae, mencoba terdengar meyakinkan.

Aiden tidak mempercayai tidak ada apa-apa tersebut. Namun ia menghiraukannya, dan menghampiri Hyukjae dengan adonan isi di mangkuk yang ia pegang. Perlahan ia menuangkannya keatas adonan yang Hyukjae telah buat. Dan Hyukjae tidak dapat menyembunyikan antusiasme dari wajahnya.

"Isinya apa saja?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Manisan _strawberry_, _rhubarb_, isi yang biasa."

"Wanginya enak… Seperti-…" Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, menghirup wangi pie yang belum dipanggang itu.

"_Strawberry_?" Tebak Aiden, tertawa pelan.

Hyukjae tersenyum, menampilkan gusinya yang merah muda, "Tepat sekali."

Mereka menatap satu sama lain sebelum kembali tertawa pelan. Aiden kemudian meletakkan adonan pie tersebut kedalam _oven_. Setelah itu ia mulai melihat kearah sekeliling mereka, kearah kekacauan yang telah mereka ciptakan. Dapur itu tidak dalam kondisi yang cukup rapih, berkat aksi mereka.

"Biar kubantu kau membereskan ini semua."

Hyukjae berujar dan bangkit berdiri, mengumpulkan peralatan memasak yang telah mereka gunakan dan meletakkannya di atas wastafel cucian. Aiden menyeringai bercanda kearahnya.

"Membantuku membersihkan atau mengacaukan?" Ledeknya.

"_Aish_, diamlah. Aku mungkin amat buruk dalam urusan memasak. Tetapi aku jagonya dalam hal membersihkan," Hyukjae terkekeh pelan.

"Wah kau tipe orang _clean freak_? Amat diluar dugaan," Aiden berucap dramatis, masih meledeknya.

Hyukjae mendengus, dan melanjutkan berberes-beres. Aiden tertawa melihat aksi ngambeknya yang gagal. Ia sedang membereskan meja marmer saat mendengar suara benturan benda besi terjatuh di belakangnya, dan diikuti dengan rentetan makian Hyukjae.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Aiden, kecemasan tergambar di nada suaranya saat ia berbalik.

Hyukjae masih menggerutu, melepaskan jaket kulitnya secara buru-buru. Dan Aiden mencoba untuk tidak terdiam menatap tubuh Hyukjae dalam kaus putih itu. Karena sebenarnya hanya terdiam dan menatapnya terdengar cukup menggoda, kau tau. Ia melihat mangkuk besi di lantai, dan air yang menggenang disekitarnya. Air tersebut mengeluarkan kepulan asap dan Aiden langsung menyadari itu adalah air mendidih yang tadi ia gunakan untuk _rhubarb_nya.

"Oh ya ampun, Kau tidak apa?" Aiden menghampirinya, mengambil jaket Hyukjae dan menggantungnya di bangku terdekat.

"Yy-a. Hanya-… Oh sial!" Hyukjae memaki sedikit lagi, merasakan panasnya air mendidih itu meresap ke kulitnya melalui kaus tipisnya.

Ia akhirnya melepas helaian terakhir kausnya. Aiden cepat bergerak, mengambil handuk basah dengan air dingin dan perlahan mengelapnya kepada Hyukjae. Hyukjae mendesis sedikit merasa kain dingin tersebut mendinginkan luka bakarnya.

"Aku akan mengambil kotak P3K," gumam Aiden masih dalam kepanikannya.

Hyukjae menahan pergelangannya saat ia hendak berbalik.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya meyakinkan.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa, Aiden… Sungguh. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

Aiden berhenti bergerak. Karena pertama, Hyukjae memanggil namanya dengan amat lembut hingga membuatnya bersemu. Dan kedua, karena kalimat tersebut yang Hyukjae gunakan membuatnya penasaran. Aiden berbalik dan mendapati tubuh Hyukjae yang dipenuhi bekas luka. Entah itu luka gores kecil, atau beberapa luka yang terlihat baru saja sembuh.

"Aku tau aku tampan. Tapi bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu?" Goda Hyukjae, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Aiden kembali bersemu, dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan itu, _pabbo_! Kau-… Badanmu dipenuhi…"

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi bekas luka dan mengedikkan bahunya santai. Ia berbalik, menggantung bajunya yang basah di salah satu bangku tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana kau mendapat semua luka itu…?" Aiden bertanya.

Hyukjae menyadari nada ragu dalam suaranya. Kemudian ia duduk di sisi teras, memanggil Aiden untuk duduk disisinya. Aiden menurut. Mereka duduk disamping satu sama lain dalam keheningan selama beberapa waktu. Menikmati hembusan angin.

"Perkelahian. Bukan masalah besar," jawab Hyukjae, memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Perkelahian? Perkelahian macam apa yang membuatmu terluka seperti itu…?"

Aiden perlahan menelusuri sebuah bekas luka panjang di lengan kanan Hyukjae dengan jemarinya.

"Perkelahian geng…? Kurasa itu yang biasa disebut orang."

"Kau rasa?"

"Aku hanya terlibat didalamnya pada awalnya karena kesal. Seiring waktu tanpa kusadari orang-orang mulai mengikutiku dan membantuku. Dan disitulah aku sekarang, berada di tengah pertengkaran geng dua kubu dengan memimpin salah satunya. Tidak disengaja pada awalnya," Hyukjae berujar dengan datar, seolah ia sedang membicarakan hal tidak penting tidak serius.

"Kau terlibat perkelahian, membahayakan dirimu sendiri, dan bahkan tidak tau alasannya?"

Hyukjae berjengit sedikit saat menyadari sedikit amarah di dalam nada suara Aiden. Ia berbalik dan menyadari bagaimana _namja brunette_ itu sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Itu bukan masalah besar," ujarnya berusaha berkelit.

"Bukan masalah besar?"

Hyukjae kembali berjengit saat suara Aiden meninggi.

"Tubuhmu dipenuhi luka, hampir terpotong-potong dan kau bilang itu bukan masalah besar?!"

Ini pertama kalinya seseorang membentak Hyukjae tanpa rasa takut, dan Hyukjae tidak tau harus bereaksi apa.

"Kita sedang membicarakan nyawamu disini, jika kau belum menyadarinya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bilang itu bukanlah masalah besar?!"

"Karena memang itu bukan hal besar."

Aiden membatu atas jawaban tersebut. Dan ia melihat bagaimana tatapan Hyukjae kembali berubah kosong. _Namja_ berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke hamparan langit biru di hadapan mereka.

"Karena hidupku tidaklah penting," tuturnya menjelaskan.

Sekali lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Aiden menunggu Hyukjae melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hyukjae mengambil napas panjang, lalu menghelanya.

"Beritau aku, Aiden. Apakah arti dari… hidup?"

Aiden dibuatnya tak sanggup berkata-kata untuk sesaat. Hyukjae tersenyum pahit dan melanjutkan monolognya.

"Lahir, belajar, pergi kerja, menjadi kaya, lalu mati. Apa pentingnya? Datar. Tidak ada yang terasa hidup. Tidak ada yang terasa spesial. Mungkin itulah sebabnya aku terlibat dalam begitu banyak perkelahian. Mencari sesuatu, sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak ketahui. Mungkin kematian."

Aiden tersentak. Ia menggenggam lengan Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae menyadari bagaimana tubuh Aiden gemetar saat ia menggumamkan kata-kata berikutnya, kepalanya tertunduk lemah.

"Jangan… Jangan pernah berucap soal kematian seperti itu."

"Kematian… Bukanlah sesuatu untuk dicari," lanjutnya, "Itu adalah sesuatu yang pasti akan datang padamu nantinya. Tetapi yang pasti bukan sesuatu untuk dicari…"

Aiden perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam, dengan tatapan yang tak mampu Hyukjae terjemahkan. Ia tersenyum sendu, dan bersandar pada bahu Hyukjae. Ia menatap langit biru di hadapan mereka seperti Hyukjae sebelumnya. Kelihatannya, ia cukup mengerti arti sebuah kehidupan. Ia telah melewati begitu banyak hal, Hyukjae tau itu meski ia tidak mengetahui hal apa saja yang telah ia lewati. Tatapannya terlihat begitu jauh menerawang. Penuh penyesalan, juga sesuatu yang lain.

"Kurasa… Aku mengerti… Hidup tidak akan memiliki arti yang penting jika kau tidak memiliki seseorang yang menjadi alasan untukmu tetap hidup. Tapi Hyukkie… Meski kau tidak menganggap hidupmu berarti, seseorang yang lain pasti menganggapnya berarti. Orang-orang yang mencintaimu, merekalah alasan untukmu tetap hidup. Merekalah arti dari kehidupanmu. Aku percaya suatu saat nanti, saat kau menemukan orang yang cukup berharga untuk menjadi alasan hidupmu, kau akan mengerti."

"Sudahkah kau? Maksudku, menemukan seseorang yang cukup berharga untuk menjadi alasan hidupmu," tanya Hyukjae.

Aiden tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetapi ia hanya tersenyum penuh kelembutan, menutup matanya dengan tenang. Saat ia membukanya kembali, ia menatap Hyukjae dengan mata coklat tua yang lembut. Perlahan ia membawa tangannya kembali ke rambut Hyukjae, mengelusnya. Kali ini Hyukjae yang menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan itu dan senyuman perlahan terkembang dibibirnya.

"Hanya saja… Ingatlah, Hyukkie. Hidup itu sungguh berharga. Tidak semua orang sanggup mendapatkannya. Atau paling tidak, tidak selama yang mereka inginkan. Jadi kau harus menghargai hidupmu… Itu adalah sebuah hadiah. Hadiah yang beberapa orang tidak akan pernah bisa dapatkan…"

Hyukjae mengangguk perlahan. Ia membuka kembali matanya dan menatap langit biru. Dan mungkin, mungkin saja, kali ini Aiden melihat secercah kehidupan di dalam matanya sekarang.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

_Yeah i'm just too in love with_ Euntyrone... ugh.. apalagi _scene_ pas dia hempasin tangan cewe itu. astaga disitu kok malah keliatan ganteng banget #plak . _yeah i'm talking about this one_, http#:/24.#media.#tumblr.#com/tumblr_lwhoaeTaU91qa7tfso1_250.#gif (_as usual_, hapus # nya).

Cerita ini terlihat manis ya! ahaha. Padahal aku lagi _mood_ galau tapi kok bisa bikin cerita manis ini? _Well_, karena cerita ini tak semanis kelihatannya muahaha. Meski ga bisa dibilang sedih juga sih. _Chapter depan_(_last_) baru akan terjawab. Semoga tidak mengecewakan #doa.

Aku bales review di **When Love Finally Leaves** dulu~

**myfishychovy** : uwaaa ampuun #kabur. _sad ending_ karena _mood author_ lagi galau nyahahahaha~

**nyukkunyuk** : iya nih kenapa hae? yang pasti bukan karena _author_ yang berkehendak! #plak. hyuk nya meninggal gara' sakit jantung uda tua #plak. amin! eh salah, moga ga beneran kejadian #amin

**Guest** : horeeee sukses nangisin anak orang #plak. _gomawo_~ aku merasa berhasil kalo ceritanya bisa ngena ke _readers_ hehehe~

**anchofishy** : #pukpuk. _author_ susah bikin cerita _broke up_ #curhat. gampangan ditinggal mati jadi kesannya ga ada yang jahat nyehehe..

**Arit291** : *kasi tissue. #pukpuk. _gomawo_ sampe nangis segala ;) *ikut nangis terharu #sniff

**Guest** : #pukpuk. _gomawo_ ~ ^^

**Cho Kyura** : maaaaaf #pukpuk. aku terharu dan salting sendiri tiap _chingu_ bilang nge _fans_ sama aku kekeke~. Pastinya~! _Nado saranghaeyo_~~

**dinie teukie** : #pukpuk. _gomawo_ udah RnR dan larut dalam FFku~!

**Guest** : *sambil naik rakit. _gomawo_~~

**arumfishy** : sbenerny hyuknya sih gamau.. tapi _author_ berkehendak lain.. #plak

Sepertinya tabungan dosaku bertambah bikin anak orang nangis _rofl_. yaah, doakan saja FF berikutnya _fluffy fluffy_ dan _no angst at all_. #bertapa #ngusirgalau. Tapi semoga _readers_ juga suka dengan cerita yang ini, dan mungkin kalau aku bikin yang agak sedih lagi nantinya :)

Mind to RnR guys? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Sour Sweet Summer

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slight!Angst, Fantasy

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered (Two Shot)

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae(Hyukjae X Aiden)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

**Author's POV**

"Selesai!" Seru Aiden bersemangat.

Hyukjae bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri meja marmer di tengah dengan antusias. Ia duduk di sisi meja dan memperhatikan Aiden mengambil keluar pie dari dalam _oven_, dengan sarung tangan berwarna biru. Ia meletakkan pie itu di atas meja perlahan, mengambil sebuah garpu dan pisau roti.

"Hati-hati, masih panas," peringatnya.

Hyukjae mengambil garpu dan pisau roti itu dari Aiden, kemudian memotongnya. Ia mengambil satu potong dengan garpunya, dan meniupinya beberapa kali sebelum membawanya kedalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyahnya dengan perlahan, menyiksa Aiden yang menunggunya dengan tidak sabar. Kemudian Hyukjae melontarkan _gummy smile_ khasnya.

"Lezat sekali."

"Sungguh?" Aiden bertanya saat Hyukjae menyuap sepotong lagi kedalam mulutnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Hyukjae malah memotong sepotong lagi, meniupnya perlahan dan membawanya ke depan mulut Aiden, menyikutnya pelan menyuruhnya membuka mulutnya, sambil masih asik mengunyah. Aiden bersemu sedikit atas perlakuan itu tapi menurut dan membuka mulutnya. Ia membiarkan Hyukjae menyuapinya dan ia segera tersenyum saat rasa _strawberry_ meresap di mulutnya.

"Memang lezat," ujarnya.

"Rasanya bahkan lebih enak dari yang dijual di toko-toko. Bagaimana bisa?" Hyukjae menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Hmm… Mungkin karena kita menggunakan adonan pie sendiri dan bukan pie beku. Dan juga karena…"

Aiden berhenti sesaat sebelum melanjutkan dan tersenyum, "Karena kita membuatnya sepenuh hati!"

Hyukjae hampir tersedak pienya sendiri saat ia tertawa, "Kau sungguh klise dan dramatis!"

Aiden tertawa bersamanya, "Tapi kau suka!"

Dan diantara tawa, Hyukjae menyuarakan dengan pelan sekalimat singkat 'ya, mungkin memang aku suka.'.

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

Hari berikutnya, Hyukjae pergi ke perkebunan _strawberry_ sejak pagi. Aiden sudah ada disana, memetik _strawberry_ kedalam keranjang kecil. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menatapnya dari tempat biasa mereka duduk.

Aiden menggunakan kemeja putih lagi, namun sedikit berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Lagi-lagi ia menggulungnya hingga siku, dipadukan dengan celana jeans biru tua. Hyukjae sendiri mengenakan jaket kulit yang sama, namun kali ini dengan kaus merah. Ia terus menatap Aiden, tersenyum setiap kali Aiden melontarkan senyuman _angelic_nya.

Hyukjae berdeham pelan saat ia sudah puas memandangi Aiden, seolah memberitahukan keberadaannya. Aiden mendengarnya dan berbalik, tersenyum lembut padanya dan beranjak untuk duduk disampingnya, beserta sekeranjang penuh buah _strawberry_. Mereka terduduk bersebelahan, hanya berjarak beberapa senti diantara mereka.

"Kau amat menyukai _strawberry_ ya?" Tanya Aiden saat Hyukjae memakannya.

"Kau tidak tau betapa aku tercandu buah ini," jawab Hyukjae jujur.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukainya?"

Hyukjae tersenyum, menatap buah _strawberry_ sudah tergigit yang ia pegang diantara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"Yang pasti karena rasanya. Rasanya…" Ia memakannya, "unik."

Aiden tersenyum, "Rasanya seperti hidup."

Hyukjae menatapnya bingung, "Hidup?"

Aiden mengangguk, "Manis. Tetapi sebenarnya memiliki sedikit rasa asam di dalamnya. Seperti hidup, kau tau? Hidup tidak akan selalu terasa manis setiap saat. Tetapi sedikit rasa asam itu yang membuatnya sempurna."

Hyukjae menatap buah itu sesaat. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Aiden. Ia tersenyum, dan mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa begitu. Kalau manis setiap saat akan terasa membosankan."

"Tetapi terkadang, aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa bertahan dalam banyaknya rasa asam itu."

Mata Aiden berubah sendu sesaat.

"Mungkin karena itulah, aku lebih suka rasa _vanilla_ dari pada _strawberry_. Meski aku juga suka _strawberry_," ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

_Vanilla? Tak heran ia terasa seperti wangi vanilla…_

Pikir Hyukjae, sambil diam-diam menghirup wangi yang tercium dari rambut _brunette_ lembut Aiden. Saat ia kembali mundur dan melihat Aiden, ia menyadari tatapan sedih yang Aiden siratkan kearah langit.

"Karena terkadang… _Strawberry_ bisa menjadi terlalu asam. Dan saat hidup menjadi terlalu sulit, tak semua orang dapat melewatinya…"

Ia berbalik menghadap Hyukjae dan menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya dengan bercanda, "Tetapi kau bisa! Jadi sebaiknya kau menghargai hidupmu mulai sekarang! Berhenti terlibat dalam perkelahian bodoh itu!" Ia memerintahkan dengan gaya sok tegas.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar menenangkan, menunjukkan gusinya, "Pasti. Tak perlu khawatir."

"Bila kau masih menambahkan bekas luka di kulit mulus itu, ribuan _yeoja_ diluar sana akan mengutukmu!" Aiden menambahkan dengan tawa.

Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Hyukjae langsung lupa akan tatapan sedih Aiden sebelumnya, karena melihat senyuman dan tawanya sekarang.

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja tanpa Hyukjae sadari. Sudah minggu ke dua yang Hyukjae habiskan di tempat ini. Setiap harinya yang ia lewatkan bersama Aiden terasa begitu sempurna. Mereka sedang duduk bersama lagi. Atau tepatnya kali ini, Aiden terduduk sedangkan Hyukjae berbaring beralaskan rumput hijau lembut di sampingnya. Tangan Aiden sesekali mengelus pelan rambut Hyukjae, sebuah gestur yang kini amat Hyukjae sukai.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan…?" Gumam Hyukjae, saat ia melihat Aiden memainkan sesuatu dengan tangannya.

"Aku sedang membuat mahkota," jawab Aiden dengan nada kekanakan.

"Mahkota?"

Aiden hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Hyukjae bangkit duduk dan melihat kearahnya yang sedang menyusun bunga _strawberry_. Ia membuat sebuah mahkota bunga yang indah dari bunga tersebut. Dengan bunga _strawberry_ berwarna _pink_ dan putih.

"Selesai!" Serunya antusias.

Aiden meletakkan mahkota bunga itu diatas kepala Hyukjae. Namun mahkota tersebut merosot hingga menutupi matanya. Hyukjae tertawa pelan, memegang mahkota bunga itu dengan hati-hati di matanya.

"Ini terlalu besar," ujarnya.

Aiden tertawa pelan, "Seperti penutup mata."

"Penutup mata dari bunga," tambah Hyukjae, masih tidak menyingkirkan bunga itu dari penglihatannya.

Kemudian Hyukjae mendengar suara kicauan. Dan merasakan sesuatu mendarat di bahunya. Ia ingin melihat, dan hendak melepaskan bunga itu saat Aiden menahan tangannya diatas rumput.

"Sst, jangan bergerak," ujar Aiden.

Hyukjae merasakan sesuatu menarik pelan bunga yang ada di sudut matanya, di dekat telinganya. Kemudian ia mendengar tawa pelan Aiden, yang perlahan melepaskan mahkota bunga tersebut dengan hati-hati. Saat ia kembali melihat, seekor burung biru tengah menggigiti bunga _strawberry_ itu, yang Aiden letakkan diatas telapak tangannya dengan hati-hati. Hyukjae tersenyum sambil menatap burung itu makan dari tangannya.

"Kau tau, Hyukkie?" Aiden berujar dengan lembut.

"Hmm?"

"Katanya binatang bisa merasakan hati seseorang. Itulah cara mereka merasakan bahaya. Dan burung kecil ini terlihat amat santai di dekatmu, jadi ia tau kau adalah orang yang baik," jelasnya dengan seulas senyum.

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap burung itu skeptic, "Aku? Baik? Kurasa burung ini hanya sedikit bodoh."

Aiden tertawa dan menggeleng, "Tidak ia tidak bodoh. Kau memang baik."

Burung itu kembali berkicau, seolah menyetujui perkataan Aiden. Kemudian ia terbang mengelilingi mereka beberapa kali seolah mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum terbang tinggi, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau memang baik, Hyukkie. Kau hanya perlu mempercayainya. Orang seperti apa dirimu, datang dari dalam hati, dan apa yang kau lakukan setelahnya. Aku percaya kau adalah orang yang baik. Kau hanya belum menunjukkannya saja hingga sekarang."

Hyukjae dapat merasakan ketulusan yang mendalam dari perkataan Aiden. Ia tersenyum, merasakan hatinya berdetak dalam rasa puas, dan sesuatu yang lain. Terasa amat hangat dan nyaman. Hyukjae mengeluarkan _gummy smile_nya dan mengangguk. Aiden balas tersenyum padanya.

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

Pada minggu ke tiga, Hyukjae sudah berbaring diatas pangkuan Aiden. Menutup matanya dengan nyaman disertai senyuman di bibirnya. Aiden mengelus lembut rambutnya sambil menyenandungkan nada yang menenangkan. Hyukjae terkadang bersenandung bersamanya. Tiba-tiba senandung Aiden terhenti.

"Hyukkie, jangan bergerak," perintahnya.

Hyukjae membuka matanya, tetapi tetap mematuhi untuk tidak bergerak. Namun ia langsung menyesalinya, dan tubuhnya berubah kaku saat ia melihat seekor kumbang biru bertengger dengan nyaman diatas jaket kulitnya. Sebelum Aiden sempat mengatakan sesuatu atau berbuat sesuatu lagi, Hyukjae perlahan memetik sebuah daun _strawberry_ dengan tangannya. Ia mengeruk pelan kumbang itu keatas daun tersebut(dengan tangan _sedikit_ gemetar), dan bangkit duduk perlahan. Kemudian ia meletakkan daun tersebut beberapa meter jauhnya dari mereka, sebelum menghela napas lega dan kembali berbaring di pangkuan Aiden.

"_Wow_, kau berani sekali," ucap Aiden dengan takjub.

"Kau tidak tau betapa _horror_nya itu barusan," Hyukjae menghela napas berat, menutup matanya kembali.

"Tapi kau bisa mengatasinya. Dan cukup mengejutkan kau melakukannya dengan amat tenang, tidak seperti hari pertama saat kau berteriak histeris," Aiden terkekeh atas memorinya.

"Karena…"

Hyukjae menahan kalimatnya, merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Aiden yang mengelusnya. Ia tersenyum sebelum membuka matanya sedikit, menatap kearah langit.

"Karena kau bilang setiap nyawa itu berharga bukan? Kurasa kumbang itu juga memiliki hak untuk hal tersebut. Meskipun ia sangat menyeramkan dan berbahaya dan bisa menelanku bulat-bulat."

Aiden bahkan tidak tertawa atas candaan itu(atau mungkin Hyukjae memang serius). Karena ia terlalu sibuk menatap mata Hyukjae, yang kini dipenuhi keinginan untuk hidup. Mata itu tidak lagi kosong, sama sekali tidak. Kemudian Hyukjae beralih menatap Aiden. Ia menatap bola mata coklat gelapnya dan tersenyum tulus. Aiden merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari tatapan yang Hyukjae berikan. Sesuatu jelas-jelas terlihat dari mata hitam kelamnya.

_Sesuatu… yang disebut cinta._

Aiden merasa sesak di hatinya. Dan Hyukjae tidak mengerti mengapa Aiden balas menatapnya dengan sedih, seolah ia sedang terluka. Meski Hyukjae dapat melihat percikan yang sama di dalam matanya, perasaan yang sama dengan miliknya.

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

"_Eomma_ sedang apa?"

Hyukjae bertanya dengan nada riang saat ia melihat Leeteuk mengemasi beberapa barang, saat ia baru saja kembali dari perkebunan setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama Aiden. Leeteuk menoleh kearah putranya dan tersenyum.

"_Eomma_ sedang berkemas. Lagipula kita kan akan pulang dua hari lagi."

Raut wajah Hyukjae langsung berubah muram.

_Dua hari lagi…? Secepat itu?_

Ia menoleh kearah kalender yang tergantung, dan memang tertera dua puluh delapan coretan berwarna merah diatas deretan angka yang ada. Leeteuk menyadari perubahan suasana hati dalam putranya tersebut.

"_Waeyo_? Sepertinya kau amat menyukai berada disini. Sangat berbeda dengan hari dimana kita datang kesini. Ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi?"

Hyukjae menyisir rambutnya sendiri dengan jemarinya, "Ya, aku amat suka disini… Dan memang ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi. Hanya saja… Apa kita benar-benar harus pulang?" Ia bertanya, atau tepatnya memohon dengan nada yang sedih.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau masih harus sekolah, jika kau lupa."

Hyukjae menghela napas berat. Leeteuk bangkit berdiri, ia duduk di tepi kasur dan mengisyaratkan Hyukjae untuk duduk di sampingnya. Hyukjae menurut, duduk di samping _eomma_nya itu dan bersandar pada bahunya.

"_Eomma_ tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi kau banyak berubah, sayang. Kearah yang amat baik," Leeteuk berujar penuh kejujuran, mengusap bahu putranya.

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Aku tau. Dan aku bangga."

"Dengar, bila ini dapat membuatmu senang, kita akan segera kesini lagi begitu kau mendapat liburan lagi. _Arra_?"

"_Jinjja_?!" Ia berseru dan menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu," Leeteuk terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan putranya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

Hyukjae memeluk _eomma_nya erat, "_Gomawo, eomma_!"

Dengan itu ia berjalan dengan riang ke kamarnya, meninggalkan _eomma_nya tertawa pelan atas tingkahnya.

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

Hyukjae sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan wajah kosong. Kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai pikiran. Ia harus meninggalkan tempat ini sebentar lagi. Ia harus meninggalkan Aiden dan kembali ke Seoul. Ia membuat suatu keputusan dalam diam. Ia harus menyampaikan perasaannya pada Aiden, dan mungkin memintanya untuk ikut pergi ke Seoul bersamanya. Atau setidaknya, menunggunya kembali.

Hyukjae melihat iPodnya tergeletak di sudut meja. Ia mengambilnya, mengelap debu yang mulai bertumpuk karena tidak ia sentuh sejak datang kesini. Kemudian ia mendapati sebuah ide. Ia tersenyum lebar, menyusun rencana di dalam benaknya.

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

Aiden dapat mendengar dengkuran halus Hyukjae saat ia lagi-lagi memangkunya sambil mengelus pelan rambutnya. Aiden terkekeh, dan Hyukjae membuka matanya, menatapnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau seperti seekor anjing, kau tau?"

Hyukjae hampir terlihat seperti merajuk, yang membuat Aiden kembali terkekeh.

"Aku lebih suka disebut serigala atau sesuatu yang lebih keren," ujarnya.

"_Ani_. Kau terlalu jinak untuk seekor serigala. Kau seekor anjing," Aiden memaksa.

"Aku begini karena kau!" Hyukjae berseru kekanakan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau seekor _Siberian husky_. Puas?" Tawar Aiden.

"Itu masih saja seekor anjing…"

"Tapi keren, hampir seperti serigala. Dan warnanya perak, _silver_!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau _silver_?" Tanya Hyukjae, bingung.

"Tidak apa sih. Hanya saja kupikir warna _silver_ itu keren. Dan cocok untukmu," senyum Aiden.

"Mengapa?"

"Entahlah… Hanya saja aku lebih suka _silver_ dari pada emas. _Eun_."

"_Eun_?"

"Ya, '_eun'_, _silver_. Oh dan bila itu kau, maka akan jadi Eunhyuk. _Silver_ Hyuk. Keren kan?"

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Hmm… Eunhyuk… Ya, aku suka."

Aiden balas tersenyum. Kemudian tiba-tiba Hyukjae teringat. Ia bangkit duduk, teringat hal yang harus ia katakan hari ini.

"Aiden… Aku… Aku akan kembali ke Seoul besok," ucapnya sendu.

"Besok…?"

"_Ne_… Meskipun aku ingin tetap tinggal disini, aku tidak bisa. Dan aku pikir mungkin kau bisa… kau tau… ikut denganku?"

Aiden terkejut atas permintaan tiba-tiba itu. Ia terlihat senang mengetahui Hyukjae ingin bersamanya. Tetapi kemudian ia seolah teringat sesuatu. Wajahnya berubah sedih dan perlahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku… Aku tidak bi-"

"Ssst… Sebelum kau menjawabku… Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Dengan itu Hyukjae bangkit berdiri, mengambil iPod dari saku jaketnya. Ia meletakkannya di dekat mereka, memutar sebuah lagu. Kemudian ia berjalan beberapa langkah dari Aiden, dan mulai menari. Sesuatu yang ia suka lakukan, tapi ia rahasiakan selama ini dari semua orang. Ia menunjukkannya pada Aiden, dengan segenap perasaannya.

**_Baby naege, baby naui du nune_**

**_Neo hanamani sara sum suineunde_**

_Baby to me, baby in my eyes_

_There's only you living, breathing_

Di setiap kesempatan ia menatap Aiden dengan tatapan penuh sayang. Aiden terkejut, dan dari tatapan serta lirik lagu tersebut, ia sudah dapat mengambil kesimpulan atas apa yang Hyukjae coba sampaikan padanya. Ia menatapnya menari, dan perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia bingung. Bukan bingung mengenai perasaannya sendiri, karena ia sudah mengetahuinya. Ia memahaminya terlalu dalam.

**_Nae saraminde (geu nuga mworahaedo)_**

**_Nan neo namjande (su baek beon wae chyeo do)_**

**_Neoman isseumyeon I'll be OK_**

**_Ijen naega neol jikyeojulge, Baby you know because_**

_You're mine, no matter what they say_

_You're my boy, no matter how many times I say it out loud_

_As long as I have you I'll be OK_

_Now I'll be protecting you, Baby you know because_

Kemudian reff mengalun, Hyukjae menari menunjukkan berbagai gerakan padanya. Menujukan tiap gerakan tersebut padanya. Dengan ketulusan dan keseriusan di wajahnya. Di lain sisi, Aiden memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda. Ekspresi yang bercampur. Kebahagiaan, namun tertutup oleh banyaknya kesedihan disitu. Ia menahan dirinya sendiri. Menahan dirinya dari sesuatu yang Hyukjae tidak tau.

**_I wanna love you, I can't live without you_**

**_Du nuneul gamgo nae dusoneul jabgo_**

**_I wanna have you I really need you_**

**_Jigeum idaero modeun geol beoryodugo_**

**_I wanna love you, I can't live without you_**

**_Nan geujeo naegero dagaseo myeon dwae_**

_I wanna love you, I can't live without you_

_Close your eyes and hold my hands_

_I wanna have you, I really need you_

_And leave everything behind just like this moment_

_I wanna love you, I can't live without you_

_Just come closer to me, it's okay_

Tariannya melambat, dan ia melangkah mendekati Aiden. Hyukjae berdiri tepat di depannya, amat sangat dekat.

**_I wanna have you, nan modeun geol julge_**

**_Ijeneun neoege yaksokhalge_**

_I wanna have you, I will give you my all_

_Now I promise you_

Hyukjae meraih tangan Aiden, sambil ikut menyanyikan bait terakhir itu. Perlahan ia mengangkat kedua tangan Aiden, menggenggamnya erat di antara mereka. Ia menatap mata Aiden dalam-dalam dengan lembut, mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata yang begitu ingin ia ucapkan.

"_Saranghae_, Aiden…"

Hyukjae berucap, menatap Aiden dalam. Aiden terdiam atas pernyataan itu, seolah terpaku di tempatnya. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia terlihat begitu sedih dan terluka. Hyukjae tidak tau mengapa tiba-tiba ia seperti itu.

"Aku… A-aku tidak bisa… Aku…"

"Tapi kenapa…? Tidakkah kau mencintaiku? Aku dapat melihatnya… Kenapa Aiden? _Nan saranghaeyo… Jeongmal saranghaeyo_…"

"A-aku… Aku… _Mianhae_…"

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Aiden. Ia terlihat begitu terluka, dan sakit rasanya bagi Hyukjae melihatnya seperti itu. Hyukjae baru saja hendak menghapus air mata itu, saat tiba-tiba Aiden berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

"Aiden! Tunggu, Aiden!"

Hyukjae berteriak memanggilnya, namun Aiden menghiraukannya. Dan Hyukjae tertinggal sendirian, di kelilingi oleh tumbuhan _strawberry_ yang menghampar dengan buahnya, yang entah kenapa sedang tidak menarik baginya saat ini. Ia melihat tangannya sendiri. Rasa sentuhan Aiden masih tertinggal disana…

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

Hyukjae berbaring di atas ranjangnya, menatap kearah tangannya lagi. Pikirannya dipenuhi wajah menangis Aiden. Ia mencengkeram baju di depan dadanya, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di hatinya. Sakit rasanya ketika Aiden menolaknya. Dan ia amat bingung mengapa, karena dari perlakuan Aiden, dan dari hubungan mereka beberapa minggu belakangan ini ia cukup yakin Aiden juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

Namun yang lebih menyakitkan adalah Aiden terlihat jauh lebih terluka dari pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak suka melihat Aiden menangis. Ia amat bingung mengapa Aiden menolaknya, terutama mengapa _namja brunette_ itu menangis. Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya esok pagi, jika Aiden masih datang ke kebun itu besok. Saat itulah ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia tidak pernah tau dimana Aiden tinggal. Dan _namja_ itu juga tidak pernah menceritakan soal keluarganya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae harus menemukannya. Dan ia juga tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia harus kembali ke Seoul besok siang. Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. Menutup matanya terlihat sia-sia sekarang. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bangun, meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat. Dan pergi keluar kamarnya.

"_Ahjussi_…?"

Gumam Hyukjae, memanggil dengan suara pelan saat melihat pamannya di ruang tamu, terduduk sambil memegang sebuah bingkai foto kecil. Pamannya, Hankyung, menoleh kearahnya dan memberikan seulas senyuman.

"Oh, Hyukjae. Kau masih bangun?" Tanyanya.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di seberang pamannya itu. Hankyung menatap Hyukjae dan tersenyum hangat.

"Kau banyak berubah belakangan ini," ujarnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum ramah, "Kurasa begitu…"

"Kau mulai terlihat seperti seseorang yang kukenal sekarang…" Hankyung tersenyum pahit melihat bingkai foto di tangannya.

"_Nugu_?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Hankyung menghela napas, mengelap bingkai foto itu. Melihatnya dengan wajah sedih. Hyukjae hanya menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Almarhum keponakanku. Sebenarnya ia hanya putra dari temanku. Ia sangat ramah, baik, dan agak kekanakan. Aku selalu menganggapnya seperti putraku sendiri. Ia suka membantuku di kebun saat liburan musim panas. Ia amat periang."

Hankyung berhenti sejenak.

"Tapi di balik tingkahnya, ia sakit. Ia mengidap kanker. Orang tuanya tidak dapat membiayai pengobatannya, dan lagipula sudah terlambat. Saat di diagnosa, ia divonis umurnya tak akan lama lagi. Jadi ia meminta orang tuanya untuk membiarkannya saja. Ia menghabiskan hidupnya dengan sepenuh hati. Mungkin karena itulah ia begitu menghargai hidup, dan selalu mengasihi orang lain dan juga binatang. Tapi akhirnya ia dipanggil kembali ke surga…"

Hyukjae agaknya dibuat tak dapat berkata-kata melihat kesedihan pamannya. Keponakannya itu pastilah amat baik hatinya hingga pamannya itu begitu menyayanginya.

"Aku turut bersedih…" Ujarnya tulus.

"Tidak apa… Sebenarnya, besok adalah peringatan seratus hari kematiannya."

Hankyung tersenyum sedikit, dan meletakkan bingkai foto itu kembali diatas meja. Hyukjae mengambilnya perlahan, dan melihatnya bersamaan dengan saat pamannya menggumam.

"Aiden memang anak yang sungguh baik…"

*trrk…!*

Foto itu terlepas begitu saja dari genggaman Hyukjae, terjatuh diatas meja. Ia terkejut. Karena foto yang ia lihat, begitu juga karena ucapan Hankyung. Disana ia melihat foto seorang _namja_ yang terus bersamanya beberapa minggu terakhir. Foto seorang _namja_ yang telah merubahnya. Foto seorang _namja_ yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta, cinta pertamanya. Kemudian ia teringat ucapan Aiden di satu sore.

.

_'Hyukkie, apa kau percaya hantu?'_

_Hyukjae mengalihkan tatapannya ke namja di sebelahnya itu. Ia melihatnya dengan tatapan kau-pasti-bercanda miliknya dan tertawa._

_'Hantu itu tidak ada," ia menyatakan dengan tegas._

_Aiden tersenyum sambil menatap langit, menerawang jauh._

_'Menurutmu begitu? Taukah kau, beberapa manusia tidak langsung pergi ke surge ketika mereka meninggal. Jika mereka masih memiliki penyesalan dalam hidup mereka, mereka belum diizinkan memasuki surga. Mereka harus menunggu seratus hari lamanya sebelum mereka akhirnya bisa pergi. Tepat saat jam menunjukkan tengah malam, orang itu akan menghilang kembali ke surga.'_

_'Siapa yang memberitaumu cerita itu?' Tanya Hyukjae padanya._

_'Yah… Anggap saja aku tau dari suatu tempat…' Senyum Aiden._

_'Itu konyol… Tengah malam? Kukira itu Cinderella,' Hyukjae terkekeh._

_Ia terlalu sibuk menatap langit, tidak menyadari wajah sendu yang ditunjukkan Aiden. Kemudian Aiden menggumam amat pelan._

_'Hyukkie… Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku menghilang…?'_

_Hyukjae hanya mendengar sebagian dari bisikan pelan itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi, untuk memastikan hal yang Aiden tanyakan._

_'Apa yang barusan kau katakan?'_

_'Hmm… Bukan apa-apa! Lupakan saja.'_

_Aiden tersenyum padanya, dan Hyukjae hanya bisa balas tersenyum._

.

Dengan panik Hyukjae menoleh kearah jam dinding. Sepuluh menit lagi tengah malam. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar, menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari Hankyung. Ia berlari kearah kebun _strawberry_ itu secepat yang kakinya bisa bawa.

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

Hari sudah gelap, tapi Hyukjae tidak peduli. Ia menelusuri tempat itu. Tidak bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia mulai berteriak.

"AIDEN! AIDEN AKU TAU KAU ADA DISINI!"

Meski begitu, tetap sunyi. Hyukjae berdiri terdiam di tempatnya, kepalanya tertunduk lemah.

"Aiden… Kumohon keluarlah… Aku tau semuanya sekarang…" Ucapnya pelan namun terdengar begitu pilu.

Dengan itulah tiba-tiba Aiden muncul, _mengambang_ di depan Hyukjae entah dari mana, kakinya tidak memijak. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya perlahan untuk melihat kearahnya, kearah _orang_ yang ia cintai. Tubuh Aiden sedikit bercahaya di tengah kegelapan malam. Ia tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Rupanya benar…" Hyukjae menggumam, tersenyum sendu.

Aiden hanya tersenyum pahit, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Matanya kemudian terpejam saat ia masih menjaga senyumannya pada Hyukjae, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Inikah mengapa kau menolakku…?"

Aiden masih tidak menjawab. Ia perlahan turun, berpijak pada tanah. Kakinya yang tidak beralas kini berdiri. Hyukjae mencoba meraihnya, namun ia melangkah mundur, menghindari sentuhannya. Hyukjae tersenyum pahit kepadanya, ia mengambil napas panjang.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi malam ini…?"

Aiden mengangguk, "Sebentar lagi…"

"Kalau begitu… Bisakah kau mendengarkanku sebentar…?"

Aiden mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya beradu dengan tatapan Hyukjae. Ia terkejut. Hyukjae tengah menangis. Seorang Lee Hyukjae tengah meneteskan air matanya. Aiden dapat melihat tetesan air mata itu mengalir dari sudut matanya. Hyukjae tertawa pelan, terdengar seperti tawa pahit melihat ekspresi Aiden, namun terlihat tidak berniat untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Kau tau aku tidak pandai berkata-kata kan? Tapi sungguh… Aku ingin menyampaikan ini…"

Hyukjae perlahan mengangkat tangannya. Ia membawanya kedekat Aiden dengan ragu, tapi melihat kali ini Aiden tidak menjauh, ia perlahan meraih pipi kirinya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau… Kau mungkin tidak tau hal ini… Tapi kau mengubah **_hidupku_**, Aiden. Kau mengubah seluruh sudut pandangku terhadap hidupku… Kau mengajarkanku hal terpenting yang tak pernah kuketahui. Dan kau membuatku merasa… hidup... Meski kita baru saling mengenali dalam waktu singkat, tapi kini kau berarti **_segalanya_** untukku… A-aku… Aku…"

Hyukjae kembali meneteskan air mata saat ia tersenyum pada _namja brunette_ itu lembut. Dan air mata Aiden juga mulai mengalir lebih, melihat tatapan Hyukjae. Tatapan itu tidak dipenuhi oleh hal lain selain tatapan hangat penuh cinta.

"Aku… Aku tersesat…" Tiba-tiba Aiden berucap pelan.

Hyukjae hanya menatapnya. Aiden mengangkat tangannya sendiri dan menangkupkannya diatas tangan Hyukjae di pipinya, menggenggamnya dengan lembut dan menutup matanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir turun.

"Saat kupikir akhirnya aku telah mati, aku menemukan diriku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Penyesalanku ialah aku belum menemukan hal yang berarti dalam hidupku. Aku menghargainya, amat menghargainya, karena aku belum menemukan tujuan hidupku saat itu… Aku hanya terus berkelana tanpa tujuan…"

Aiden membuka matanya, menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang serupa.

"Tapi kemudian aku bertemu denganmu… Aku tidak tau bagaimana kau menarik perhatianku, dengan senyumanmu pada _strawberry_ itu…"

Aiden tertawa pelan, dan Hyukjae juga ikut tertawa bersamanya. Meski suara mereka terdengar begitu pilu.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin kau tau, bahwa hidupmu sungguh berarti. Aku iri padamu, Hyukkie. Kau memiliki hidup yang tidak bisa kudapat. Tapi di saat yang sama, hidupmu terlihat begitu kosong untukmu. Dan aku tau kau terluka sama seperti diriku. Dan… Aku merasa telah menemukan tujuan hidupku. Untuk mengisi hidupmu. Untuk berada bersamamu… Saat kau bertanya padaku, apakah aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang menjadi alasan hidupku, aku ingin menjawabnya. Ya, aku sudah menemukannya, menemukanmu. Tapi sudah terlambat…"

Saat ini keduanya kembali meneteskan air mata. Hyukjae menghapus air mata di pipi Aiden, tetapi menghiraukan miliknya sendiri.

"Aiden… _Tteonajima_… Aku membutuhkanmu… Aku membutuhkanmu dihidupku…" Bisiknya memohon.

Aiden menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi ia melepaskan tangan Hyukjae di pipinya. Ia melangkah mundur, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatapnya. Ia terlihat begitu terluka, begitu menyesal.

"_Jebal… Nal beorigo gajima_…"

Aiden menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha meredam suara isak tangisnya.

"Kalau begitu Aiden, kumohon… Jawab aku sejujurnya… _Jebal_… Aku… Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti… Aku _perlu_ tau… Aku tidak peduli bila kau sudah…"

Hyukjae menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan kata-kata realita yang begitu kejam tersebut. Ia menatap Aiden tepat di matanya lagi, dalam. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dalam bola mata coklat gelap itu, menyingkap segala hal yang menutupinya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku…?"

Isakan terdengar jelas darinya. Ini begitu menyakitkan, menatap mata Hyukjae seperti itu. Mengetahui dengan tepat seberapa dalam _namja_ berambut merah itu mencintainya. Dan meski ia ingin membalasnya, ia tidak bisa. Ia harus pergi, pergi meninggalkan orang yang begitu di kasihinya sekarang.

"_Jebal_, Aiden… Jawablah aku kali ini saja… Hanya satu kali ini saja…"

"Ya… _Nan jeongmal_-… _Nan neomu neomu saranghaeyo_…"

Hyukjae tersenyum. Perlahan ia melangkah maju, menarik Aiden kedalam rengkuhannya. Ia memeluknya lembut, mencoba menunjukkan betapa dalam ia mencintainya.

"Hyukkie… Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku…? Meski aku… Meski aku sudah ma-"

Hyukjae meletakkan jemarinya dengan lembut diatas bibir tipis Aiden, membuatnya terdiam. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kata itu. Meski itulah kenyataannya, terlalu menyakitkan untuk mendengarnya.

"Ya. Aku begitu mencintaimu… Kau segalanya… Sungguh segalanya untukku… Karena itulah… Aku tidak bisa tanpa dirimu…"

Aiden meletakkan kedua tangannya pada Hyukjae, menciptakan sedikit jarak untuk mendongak menatapnya. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu… Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjalani hidupmu dengan sepenuhnya… Berjanjilah walau tanpa diriku-"

"_Malhajima_…" Hyukjae memotong ucapannya, menggeleng cepat dengan air mata menggenang.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu Hyukkie…"

Aiden mengambil napas panjang. Ia mengangkat wajah Hyukjae untuk menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa tetap disini… Meskipun aku ingin, aku tidak bisa. Hadapilah, Hyukkie. Aku sudah _mati_."

Isakan Hyukjae mengeras, tangannya yang sedikit gemetar memeluk Aiden lebih erat lagi. Seolah ia tidak ingin melepasnya. Tetapi memang kenyataannya, ia tidak ingin melepas Aiden, tidak akan pernah.

"Tapi aku akan terus berada disini… Di dalam hati ini… Disinilah tempatku…"

Aiden mengusap lembut dada kiri Hyukjae, diatas detak jantungnya. Ia tersenyum meski alisnya menyatu di tengah, tatapan yang menyiratkan luka.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Hyukkie. Kau Lee Hyukjae bukan? Kau kuat! Meski aku ada di atas sana, kau akan baik-baik saja…"

Hyukjae menggeleng keras. Mencoba memberitahunya bahwa tidak, ia tidak baik-baik saja. Ia membutuhkan Aiden. Ia tidak _menginginkannya_, ia _membutuhkannya_. Aiden melihat itu dari matanya.

"Tapi…"

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, menatapnya penuh harap, melihat secercah harapan.

"Jika kau memang mencintaiku, tunggulah, Hyukkie. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan kembali padamu. Tapi itu tidak sekarang. Dan ini bukanlah 'selamat tinggal', ini hanyalah sebuah 'sampai jumpa lagi'. Karena kini aku sudah menemukan tujuan hidupku, dan aku akan memenuhinya. Aku menemukannya darimu… Hingga saat itu, tetaplah kuat ya? Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie… _Saranghae… Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo_… Ini adalah satu bulan terbaik yang pernah kualami seumur hidupku… Waktu dimana aku melewatkannya bersamamu…"

"Aiden, Aiden kumohon… _Nal beorigo gajima… Jebal_…"

Hyukjae mengencangkan pelukannya. Namun perlahan, tubuh Aiden berubah transparan mulai dari kakinya. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin bercahaya. Perlahan ia mendorong Hyukjae pelan, membuat pelukannya kendur.

"_Saranghae_, Hyukkie… _Jeongmal saranghaeyo_…"

Air mata Hyukjae terjatuh bebas. Ia terluka. Ia ingin menghentikan semua ini, tapi ia tau ia tidak bisa. Ia harus tetap kuat, untuk Aiden juga. Perlahan ia melepaskan Aiden dari pelukannya, meski tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Aiden. Ia melihat orang yang dicintainya perlahan berubah menjadi cahaya hangat dari ujung kakinya. Perlahan menjauh, semakin menjauh di udara.

"_Nado saranghae_, Aiden… _Jeongmal saranghae_…" Ia berbisik lirih, dengan tulus, dengan penuh perasaan.

Aiden mengulaskan senyuman yang begitu _angelic_, lebih dari semua senyuman yang pernah ia tunjukkan, senyuman yang paling Hyukjae sukai diiringi dengan tetesan air mata di wajahnya. Hyukjae mencoba mempertahankan genggamannya pada tangan Aiden, namun perlahan genggaman itu terlepas. Hingga akhirnya tangan Aiden benar-benar lolos dari genggamannya, dan seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi partikel cahaya yang hangat, terbang menjauh, menghilang dalam angin malam.

Tangan Hyukjae terjatuh lemah di sisi tubuhnya saat ia melihat orang yang paling dikasihinya menghilang begitu saja. Ia berdiri terdiam, masih menatap angin di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya lagi, menatap telapaknya, kemudian perlahan mengepalkannya ke sebuah kepalan lemah.

Hyukjae masih bisa merasakannya. Kehangatan tangan Aiden. Meskipun ia sudah _mati_, ia masih amat hangat. Sentuhannya masih tertinggal di tangannya. Sentuhan yang paling Hyukjae sukai, kehangatan yang paling Hyukjae sukai. Ia membiarkan tangannya kembali terjatuh ke sisi tubuhnya, dan berbalik. Membiarkan air matanya terjatuh, membiarkan emosinya tumpah keluar. Ia melepaskan kesedihannya. Dan saat akhirnya ia merasa lebih tenang, ia berjalan perlahan. Ia berjalan maju, meninggalkan dinginnya angin malam.

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

**Hyukjae's POV**

"Apa semuanya sudah beres, sayang?"

_Eomma_ku, Leeteuk bertanya sekali lagi. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya. Ia menaiki truk dengan _appa_, setelah berpamitan pada Hankyung _ahjussi_. Aku juga hendak menaiki truk itu, tetapi kemudian aku berhenti. Aku menoleh kembali, ke arah gerbang kayu itu.

"_Eomma_… Bisakah _eomma_ memberiku sedikit waktu lagi…?"

_Eomma_ mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, tetapi kemudian mengangguk. Aku tersenyum dan dengan cepat berlari ke dalam, melewati gerbang kayu itu. Aku membuka pintu kayu dan berjalan kedalam, diantara kebun _strawberry_. Aku berjongkok di dekat sebuah tanaman.

Aku memetik sebuah _strawberry_, dengan perlahan memotong batangnya. Aku memegang buah merah itu di tanganku, kembali berdiri dan menatap kesekeliling tempat ini. Tempat ini dipenuhi begitu banyak kenanganku bersama Aiden selama liburan musim panas ini. Aku tersenyum kearah langit biru yang luas.

Ini telah menjadi sebuah pengalaman yang tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku. Liburan musim panas ini, aku bertemu dengannya. Dengannya yang telah mengubah hidupku. Orang yang kucintai dengan segenap hatiku. Malaikat yang menyelamatkanku. Manis, sangat amat manis. Namun di saat yang sama terasa asam. Aku harus kehilangannya.

_Ya, sama sepertimu, buah strawberry kecil…_

Aku menatap buah di tanganku. Tempat dimana terakhir aku menyentuhnya. Masih terasa hangat, sentuhan yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Aku kembali menatap kearah langit.

_Sampai kita bertemu lagi nanti, Aiden… Sampai nanti, cintaku…_

Kemudian aku berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Dengan senyuman di wajahku, senyuman tulus yang tidak kumiliki saat aku datang kesini. Senyuman yang Aiden ajarkan padaku. Senyuman yang ia selalu sukai, sebagaimana ia mengharapkanku untuk terus tersenyum mulai sekarang. Ini semua untuknya, untuk Aiden milikku. Aku mengakhiri liburan musim panas ini dengan ribuan kenangan, kenangan tak ternilai. Kenangan tentang cinta manis dan asamku. Kenangan tentang dirinya…

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

… or not… nyehehehe.

Ah ya, untuk beberapa kata-kata mungkin kalo ada yang belum tau dan males _googling_ :

**_Malhajima_**_ : Jangan katakan_

**_Tteonajima_**_ : Jangan pergi_

**_Nal beorigo gajima_**_ : Jangan tinggalkan aku_

Ada yang familier dengan kata-kata itu? Ini sebenernya diambil dari sebuah lagu, yang Judulnya Malhajima(Please Don't Say) – FIX . Yang belom nonton boleh dicari, karena disitu _uri_ Hyukkie jadi _main cast_ cowonya buat _video clip_nya. Hehehe. Lagu lama kok.

_Scene_ Aiden bikin mahkota bunga buat Hyukkie, tentunya terinspirasi dari _teaser_ 6jib (siapa yang ga nyadar hayoo? Pasti gak ada hahaha). Tapi kuganti bunga _strawberry_. Bunga _strawberry_ ada yang _pink_ juga kok. Meski yang _teaser_ 6jib sih bukan bunga _strawberry_. Kayaknya sih bunga _daisy_ tapi yaa, ga penting #plak.

_Mianhae_ untuk cerita ini '_sad ending_' lagi. Atau… mungkinkah tidak _sad ending_…? Nyehehe… _#evilsmirk_. Hanya _author_ yang tau. Masa tidak ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa _author_ pake nama 'Aiden' disini bukan 'Donghae' aja? Itu bukan karena _author_ iseng dan pengen aja buat ngubah suasana(oke sedikit sih). Tapi tentunya ada alasan lebih. Silahkan di tebak sendiri muahaha. Kenapa gak ku kasih tau aja? Tentu karena aku _author_ jahat bin sial #ngaku.

Yak bales review chap 1 dulu~

**Guest** : sebenerny hyuk nutup mata karna dia ngerasa nyaman aja kok~ hehehe~

**nvyptr** : miris ya kekeke~ nih udah _update_ :)

**kyukyu** : uwaaa maaf kalau _sad_ _ending_… (atau sepertinya tidak…~)

**cloudyeye** : pengennya sih Hyukjae. Tapi _chingu_ liat mana aja boleh keke~

**nyukkunyuk** : tau nih hyuk _pabbo_ ah~ mau sok keren soalnya dia(padahal mah aku aja yang demen dia pake jaket kulit). Sengaja itu aku iseng aja hehe #digamparHyuk. Wah ada yang sadar juga bahwa sebenarnya yang misterius itu Aiden nyahahaha. Sudah terjawab belum disini? ^^ (nb : tenaaaang~ (atau panik aja deh)).

**myfishychovy** : kan hyuk unik kekeke~. Hmmm gimana yaa? ^^

**Lee Eun Jae** : kekeke ada yang demen _angst_ rupanya~ kalo demen _angst_ segini cukup belum _chingu_?

**Haehyuk** **forever** : uwaa _mianhae chingu_, aku emang selalu bikin HyukHae, ga bisa bikin HaeHyuk. Karena aku emang lebih suka HyukHae sesuai yang tertulis di _profile_ ku ahaha. Aku ga bakal ubah _pair_nya _mianhae_, semoga _chingu_ tetep baca atau kalo ga suka juga gpp #bow

**anchofishy** : disini sudah terjawab belum hae siapa? Hehe. Hmm gimana yaa? ^^

**Anonymouss** : waw jeli sekali _chingu_! Keke. Bisa juga kan nebak dari _clue_-_clue_ yang aku kasih. Yap hampir tepat, hae bukan bakal mati, tapi emang udah mati.. *hiiii…. _Angst_ itu sebenernya artinya sedih, tapi belum pasti ada yang mati kok. Kalau mati itu _chara_ _death_. Sengaja aku gak cantumin di _genre_ biar gak membocorkan isi cerita. Sepertinya membingungkan antara _uke_ dan _seme_ udah jadi ciri khas _fanfic_ ku sekarang ahahaha. _Gomawo_~ ^^

**arumfishy** : hmm… sedih ga ya ini? Ahaha~

**sweetyhaehyuk** : sudah di lanjut, _gomawo_~ ^^

**SashaCloudie** : kyaa jangan diculik nanti di kejar Donghae lho kekeke~ . ini udah masuk _angst_ belum ya? _Gomawo_ _chingu_~ ^^

**dinie** **teukie** : akakak monyet _hyper_~ ini _two_ _shot_ soalnya kepanjangan kalo di jadiin satu hehe. Hyukkie emang ga bakal mati siiih… o.o

**SexyFishySingle** : _gomawo_ _chingu_! Salam kenal juga, semoga betah baca _ff_ ku~ ^^

_Jeongmal gomawo_ buat yang udah _review_ maupun baca _chapter_ satu. Semoga suka _chapter_ dua ini, meski '_sad ending_'. Tapi yaa… Mungkin saja akan ada kejutan nanti, _who knows_? (_I do_, trololol).

Ah ya, aku tambah galau karena _uri leader_ wamil... hiks teukie.. _we'll always wait for you, don't worry! hwaiting! 2 years r a short time! We waited for Kangin, still waiting for Heechul, and will be waiting for you!_

_(n.b : i tweet a little sumthin on my twitter... if u have any, do take a peek a little #smirk)_

Mind to RnR? ^^


	3. Epilogue

Title : Sour Sweet Summer [Epilogue/Sequel Teaser]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Length : -Preview-

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae(Hyukjae X Donghae)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/N : Ini _preview_ _sequel_ dari **Sour Sweet Summer**! Yap ini 'kejutan' yang sebelumnya disebutkan. Kali ini akan jadi _happy end_. Jadi untuk yang suka _angst_, lebih baik jangan dibaca dan anggap **Sour Sweet Summer** tamat dengan _angst_ sebelumnya. Tapi buat yang lebih suka _fluff_, selamat menikmati!

Enjoy!

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

**Author's POV**

Hyukjae berjalan santai kearah sekolahnya. Ia sudah di Seoul sekarang. Menenteng tas ranselnya yang ia selempangkan di sebelah pundaknya, ia terus berjalan dengan tenang.

"Huweee!"

Ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Terlihat seorang anak berambut _brunette_ sedang menangis di tepi jalan. Awalnya Hyukjae ingin menghiraukannya, namun entah mengapa sosok anak kecil itu terlihat begitu familier. Seolah Hyukjae pernah melihatnya. Perlahan, ia menghampiri anak tersebut.

"Kau kenapa…?"

Hyukjae bertanya, berjongkok di hadapan anak itu. Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, menatap Hyukjae masih dengan berlinangan air mata. Hyukjae menghapus air mata di pipinya yang halus perlahan dengan ibu jarinya.

"_E-eomma… eomma_…" Anak itu terus-terusan menggumam di sela isak tangisnya.

"Kau terpisah dari _eomma_mu _eoh_?"

Anak itu mengangguk. Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia berusaha menenangkan anak itu.

"Sudah… _Uljimma_… _Hyung_ bantu cari _eomma_mu ya? _Uljimma_…"

Ia berbisik sambil mengelus lembut rambut _brunette_ halus anak itu. Perlahan tangisan anak tersebut reda, dan ia menjadi lebih tenang karena gestur lembut Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat anak itu dalam gendongannya. Anak itu tertawa pelan dengan manis saat Hyukjae mengangkatnya, senang. Hyukjae ikut tertawa.

"Nah, sekarang dimana terakhir kau lihat _eomma_mu?"

"Disana!" Anak itu menunjuk kearah seberang jalan.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan membawa anak itu ke seberang jalan. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, mencari tanda-tanda seorang _yeoja_ yang kehilangan anaknya. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah truk penjual eskrim. Ia menoleh kearah anak kecil di gendongannya tersebut.

"Hei, kau mau eskrim?" Tawarnya.

"Eung!" Seru anak itu sambil mengangguk, matanya berbinar riang.

Hyukjae tertawa dan membawa anak itu ke truk eskrim tersebut.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" Tanyanya.

"_Vanilla_!"

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum dan memesan eskrim tersebut. Setelah itu ia memberikannya padanya dan kembali berkeliling mencari orang tuanya. Hyukjae tertawa pelan melihat anak itu memakan eskrimnya dengan berantakan. Ia mengelap nya dan kembali memperhatikan anak itu. Wajahnya terlihat amat familier…

"Tunggu dulu…" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian seolah teringat sesuatu, mata Hyukjae membulat menatap anak di gendongannya itu.

"Aku ingat! Kau itu-"

"Yewook! Disini rupanya kau!"

Keduanya menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Terlihat seorang _namja_ paruh baya menghampiri mereka setengah berlari.

"_Appa_!" Seru anak itu, mengulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya kearah _namja_ itu.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menyerahkan anak tersebut ke gendongan _namja_ paruh baya itu. _Namja_ itu menghela napas lega dan menimang anak kecil bernama Yewook itu di gendongannya.

"_Aish_ kemana saja kau? Kau membuat _appa_ cemas!" _Namja_ itu mengomeli pelan anak itu dan kembali menoleh kearah Hyukjae, "Ah _gomawo_ Hyukjae-_yah_. Maaf bila anakku merepotkanmu."

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Ah tidak kok, Jongwoon-_ahjussi._ _Mianhae_ tidak segera membawanya padamu, aku juga baru saja teringat ia anakmu yang sering kulihat di depan rumah."

"Ah tetap, sekali lagi _gomawo_. Ayo Yewook mana terimakasihmu?"

"_Gomawo_ _hyung_!" Seru Yewook dengan _aegyo_.

"_Ne_, _cheonman_. Ah lebih baik aku bergegas ke sekolah sekarang, atau aku akan telat. Jangan sampai hilang lagi ya. Aku duluan, _annyeong_ _ahjussi_, Yewook-_ah_!"

.

.:Sour Sweet Summer:.

.

Musim panas memang sudah berlalu. Begitu juga dengan musim gugur dan musim dingin. Kini musim semi sudah menyambut. Hyukjae sudah kembali bersekolah di Seoul, sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi perlahan ia berubah. Ia memang masih belum menjadi orang terceria dan teramah di sekolah. Ia juga masih belum menunjukkan _gummy smile_ nya ke semua orang, terutama di sekolah karena image sebelumnya masih agak melekat padanya. Tapi ia mencoba yang terbaik. Ia masih belum terbuka kepada semua orang, tetapi ia berhasil mendapati beberapa teman sungguhan kali ini.

Kini ia sudah ada di kelas. Ia sedang memandang keluar jendela dari tempat duduknya, masih merasa agak mengantuk di pagi hari. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari guru telah masuk kelas, membawa seseorang di belakangnya. Guru itu berceloteh tentang sesuatu mengenai murid baru yang tidak terlalu ia pedulikan. Tapi kemudian tubuhnya berubah kaku saat ia mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang amat ia kenali.

"_Annyeong haseyo_! Lee Donghae _imnida, banggapseumnida_!"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke depan. Dan ia melihat seulas senyuman yang amat ia sukai, yang amat ia rindukan. Ia melihat seorang _namja brunette_ sedang berdiri malu-malu di depan kelas, tetapi terulas senyuman _angelic_ yang begitu manis dan tulus di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman yang merupakan segalanya untuk Hyukjae.

_Itu dia…_

_Itu Aidenku…_

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_Or to be continued to the Sequel_! xD

Bahahaha~! Pasti ada yang tertipu dengan anak kecil itu! Ayo ngaku ngakuuuu~~! xD #plak.

Lagi iseng aja pengen bikin ada yang tertipu. Semoga keisenganku ini gak gagal muahaha. Sempet kepikir reinkarnasi, tapi gak mau. Soalnya susah kalo bikin Hyuk jadi _pedo_! Nyahahaha!

_So as you can see_, ini masih _Sequel_ _teaser_nya. _Sequel_nya sendiri nanti akan aku _post_ di _story_ berbeda. Sampai sekarang masih gak tau akan jadi cuma _one shot_, atau _two shot_, atau lebih. Tapi kayaknya sih paling banyak _two shot_. Di tunggu aja ya! Sementara aku kasih tau Judulnya dulu, yang liat _twitter_ku mungkin ada yang udah liat, '**Bitter Sweet Romance**'.

Yap aku bales _review_ dulu…

**Anonymouss** : memang bisa dibilang _TBC_~ hahaha. Sayang sekali tidak, tapi aku memakai ide mu untuk jadi keisengan disini hehehe. Ditunggu ya kelanjutannya ^^

**Cho Kyura** : *sodorin _tissue_. _Gomawo_ udah suka xD . _happy_ _ending_ kok, sekarang aku bisa kasih kepastian *kayak apaan aja. Kekeke~

**nyukkunyuk** : akakak masa tiba-tiba hyuknya mati. Yap tepat! Itu udah muncul Donghae nya hehehe. Jeli juga bisa ketemu kalimat itu, memang kalimat itu maksudnya untuk ini ^^

**myfishychovy** : kekeke.. iya ni lanjutannya! ^^

**SashaCloudie** : uwaa _gomawo_ xD (lagi). Pastinya~

**Lee** **Eun** **Jae** : Ahaha yang ini emang cuma _slight_. Sebenernya malah _angst_ terselubung kekeke. Betul sekali seratus buat anda! #plak

**cloudyeye** : nyahahah~ sebenernya aku malah biasa buat _fluff_. Ini nyoba bikin _angst_ lagi makanya jadi _fluff_ kecampur _angst_ #pundung

**Aiyu** **Kie** : maaf bikin galau, kita galau bersama aja oke! (?)

**anchofishy** : yup tepat sekali hehe. Ini lanjutannya ^^

**rizkyeonhae** : kyaaa ampuuuuuuun! Ini sedang dibuat sekuelnya ahaha. #ayan

**kyukyu** : tenang saja _author_ punya rencana lain..

**Scarlet** **JewELFishy** : bakal jadi _happy_ _ending_ kok tenang~ _gomawo_ ^^

**Haehyukyumin** : *kasih _tissue_. _Mianhaaeee_ kyaa. _Gomawo_ ^^

**sweetyhaehyuk** : ini dilanjut kok kekeke~ memang aku jahat muahahaha #bangga #auchditimpuk #pingsan #palabocor

**donghai** : ini _epilogue_ sekaligus _teaser_ _sequel_ hehehe. Iya kan ketemunya di kebun itu terus, cuma hyuk yang kesana

**arumfishy** : tenang saja mereka akan bersama nanti~

**dinie** **teukie** : aku juga sebenernya penakut sekali loh hahaha. Tapi untuk yang ini gapapa karna donghae~ tenang pasti nyambung!

Yap jadi ini pengumuman _official_ memang, sekali lagi akan ada **_SEQUEL_**. Ditunggu aja ya bagi yang mau _happy ending_! _So that's it, See you on_ '**Bitter Sweet Romance'**!

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
